Farewell Kiss
by Literate
Summary: They’re acting as if they would never see each other again. They would. And yet, when Haruhi glances between the Hitachiin twins, Hikaru’s smile seems a bit too strained as Kaoru lifts his hand and waves a tiny goodbye. Hikaru X Haruhi X Kaoru.


Inspired by my sentence challenge prompt 32: Farewells. (Of course, it's one sentence prompt challenge but I made a good four-paged oneshot of it.)

_Anyway_, reading this would give me a lot of questions to answer, but if you look hard enough, you'd find it in the one-shot itself. It's vague enough, but who cares about these... little details. :3 Ignore them.

BTW, please check out that link I have in my profile: I would appreciate it _greatly_ if you checked it out... just once:3 It won't hurt. You'll make me very happy too.

Warning: Hikaru X (Haruhi) X Kaoru. Take it as you want it to. :3 Since it's not really a romantic thing... more like hurt/comfort... and hell knows why Haruhi's there in the first place. Haruhi's Limited Third Person. PG-13 for kissing (as obviously stated in the title). And basic Hitachiin angst. (I swear, they always angst weirdly around me. D:)

Disclaimer: I do not own Ouran. If I do, everything would be pretty damn meaningful and confusing. D:

* * *

"Haruhi?"

A small, timid sort of tone. She doesn't understand why he's leaning against her shoulder, his slender hands curled around her arm.

"Yes, Kaoru?"

It tightens for a while.

"Can… Can you watch Hikaru for me?" he trails slowly, and she feels his soft hair tickling her neck. She doesn't understand why Kaoru isn't being his usual self and laughing with her, with Hikaru.

Her fingers tangle and untangle themselves from each other as she questions quietly, "Why? Isn't he going with you?"

There's a long silence. Another announcement blares through the busy airport. People walk pass, small snippets of conversation floating suspended in the air. Sounds of wheels resound through the large room.

Finally, she feels Kaoru shift slightly.

"No, Hikaru's taking the nighttime flight. To Canada."

"Ah," she says quietly, her chocolate brown eyes scanning the shining tiles of white marble.

But she still doesn't understand why Kaoru's going to the states and Hikaru's going to Canada, both of them alone.

"Just… watch him, okay?"

She nods, her eyes fixed on the large glass windows, not wanting to turn and risk looking at Kaoru's expression. When was Hikaru going to get back from getting the snacks?

"I don't trust him alone; he'd been acting weird for a while now."

_You are too_, she wants to add, but she keeps quiet, as Kaoru lets out small sigh, and the weight on her shoulder becomes heavier.

"I'm going to miss you, Haruhi," he says softly, turning her face towards his distant demeanor.

"Yeah, me too," she nods, attempting a small smile. Kaoru cocks his head to the side, as she blinks, "Kaoru? What's wrong?"

All of a sudden, he lowers his lips, pecking her left cheek quickly, before pulling back, smiling a meek smile.

"What the, Kaoru-" she touches the place he kissed, her skeptical eyes on his soft expression. He flops back into his original position, snuggling against her shoulder almost happily, "Kaoru?"

Outside the Narita Airport of Japan, the sun pokes from behind the large passenger airplanes.

She doesn't understand what's _wrong_ with them.

* * *

They were acting as if it was a big thing.

It wasn't.

They were acting as if it was the end of the world.

It wasn't.

It's entirely silent.

Kaoru sits on one side of her, one leg crossed over the other, his arms folded, as he glances at the airport shopping malls, almost impatiently, almost emptily.

Hikaru sits on the other side of her, his legs spreading along the rows of seats, a coat crumpled in his hands, as he breathes, almost quietly, almost sleepily.

The amount of silence between them is torturing her.

Hikaru doesn't look at Kaoru.

_That's wrong_.

Kaoru doesn't talk to Hikaru.

_That's wrong_.

She wants just _one_ person to say _something_.

The announcing blares on again, just in time to grant Haruhi's wish, speaking in quick Japanese tones before translating into English and other various languages.

"_Flight to Honolulu, Hawaii, United States has arrived. All passengers of flight 462, please move to gate 23."_

Haruhi almost jolts out of her seat, her heart pounding in her chest when she realizes what it means.

This isn't what she wants.

(What _does_ she want?)

"Ah," Kaoru stands up quickly, a backpack in hand, his voice conversational, "I have to go now."

Hikaru simply turns to look at him, their eyes meeting for a second before Kaoru smiles, almost mechanically, so _rehearsed _and _composed_ that she doesn't want to believe that it's really Kaoru-

"Anyway, wish me luck," he chirps, swinging the bag over his shoulder, "Sayoonara, Haruhi."

And if it wasn't in his excited tone of voice, she would've been convinced that he didn't want this either.

"Ja, Kaoru," Hikaru murmurs softly, his eyes darting everywhere but his twin, "I'll see you in two months, then."

"Yeah," Kaoru agreed quietly, "See you in two months."

Hikaru attempts a small smile, looking at his twin, giving him a peace sign, "Here's hoping we don't destroy mother's fashion branches."

At this, Kaoru smiles softly, "Yeah."

They're acting as if they would never see each other again.

They would.

And yet, when Haruhi glances between the Hitachiin twins, Hikaru's smile seems a bit too strained as Kaoru lifts his hand and waves a tiny goodbye.

She doesn't understand as Hikaru flops against her side again, his head rubbing against her shirt.

She doesn't understand why Hikaru's grasping her arm just as tightly as Kaoru did.

She would probably never understand why the twins are just as prone to dramatics as Tamaki was.

* * *

"Haruhi?"

She doesn't have to look at him to say that he's feeling down. His tone isn't his usual Hikaru-shout.

There's something wrong.

He closes his dull hazel eyes again, as he hugs the coat closer to himself.

"… I had a nightmare, Haruhi."

She cocks her head slightly, looking down into his black-faced expression, not convinced that he's scared, depressed, had a _nightmare_-

"I dreamed that Kaoru left me," he mumbles softly into the jacket. Haruhi strains to listen, "I dreamed that Kaoru went on an airplane and left me for a damn long time."

He trails off in incoherent mumbles, as she chips in quietly, tactfully, _motherly_.

"Hikaru, I think… that really happened."

"Yeah, I know that, Haruhi," he sighs, and pulls himself off of Haruhi's lap. He runs a hand through his brown hair, before sitting properly on the airport bench, "But _don't you think it's off?_"

_Yes, it is, it is_, she chants in her mind, and she nods in affirmation.

"Kaoru and I… we've never been apart for a long time," Hikaru admits quietly, his arms at his side, his eyes moves along the many peoples traversing the waiting area, "When okaasan and otousan took us on business trips when we were little, we're usually together… or we'd be separated just for several days."

Haruhi simply blinks: ah, that's why they were disturbed at the news of being apart for two months.

"But… but you know, Haruhi," he lets out a sigh, flopping back onto Haruhi's lap, causing her to almost jump out of her seat. "Kaoru wasn't his usual. He didn't _smile_ at me."

_But he did_, her logical side answers.

(He didn't.)

"And he didn't laugh, joke about it. He didn't make the problem seem so small that we both could bear it," Hikaru frowns, his murmurs becoming louder, adding gestures into his rant, "He didn't do _anything_ to make the entire thing better. He's the one who makes it seem like it's easy! And then it'd be for the both of us!"

Some people turn to stare at him as Haruhi tries to shake him out of it. She sighs before grabbing his face, forcing his eyes to hers.

"Look, Hikaru, Kaoru needs you just as much as you need him," she says sternly, almost commandingly, as Hikaru blinks at her words, "Don't just rely on him. He's taking it just as hard as you are."

"…Yeah," he sighs, and Haruhi feels it safe enough to let go of him. He stares over the side, dejectedly.

Something's wrong.

"But… I'm… scared."

She blanks slightly- a Hitachiin scared? That's impossible-

"I know... it sounds stupid," he turns sharply towards her a sort of desperation in his eyes, "But- but what if Kaoru doesn't like me anymore and thinks I'm an annoying idiot and falls in love with someone else-?"

"Kaoru wouldn't do that," Haruhi retorts, stopping Hikaru's rambles with a light punch to the head. There's a long awkward silence, as Haruhi realizes the words he just said, her eyes narrowing in suspicion, "…And… what's with the _someone else_?"

Hikaru fidgets slightly.

"Well, Haruhi."

She hopes it's not what she suspects it to be.

"When you're apart from someone for a long time, your relationship with them breaks off slowly," he says quietly, "And I don't want that to happen between us."

Haruhi simply blinks her chocolate orbs for a moment, as Hikaru turns towards her a sad look on his face.

"And… he owed me a farewell kiss."

She blanks out for the second time in a minute, the inner gears of her mind whirring.

(Is it normal to give your brother a kiss as goodbye? Maybe the high class Japanese society had some eccentric ideas-)

In an instant, Hikaru pulls her face down quickly, placing a small kiss on her left cheek. She flinches, almost automatically, as she pulls away, a hand touching the warm, slightly moist spot on her cheek.

She stares, wide-eyed at his slightly satisfied expression. He simply stretches, yawning slightly, losing all signs of sadness.

"Thanks, Haruhi," he says, smiling slightly at her, "I really needed it."

She just continues to stare as the Hitachiin drops off to sleep.

And suddenly, the memory hits her in the head-

_Did Hikaru see Kaoru kiss me?!_


End file.
